There is such conventional printing apparatus that accommodates roll paper into the inside, provides a cutter for cutting roll paper ejected after print, and prints by dividing print result into two of a submitting (issuing to a customer) use and preservation (shop safekeeping) use.
In such printing apparatuses, there is a printing apparatus that prints the same content respectively by using two rolls of 1P roll paper and that print and copies print content by using a roll of 2P roll paper as copying paper (for example, referring to patent document 1).
Patent document 1: Japan patent publication of No. 2001-205871 (paragraph [0013]-paragraph [0014], FIG. 1, FIG. 2)
However, in the conventional technology mentioned above, when one printing apparatus enables to print by using both of 1P roll paper and 2P roll paper, for conveying respective papers through the same paper route by inserting them between rollers, pressure between the rollers has to be set into the intermediate of necessary pressures so as to convey 1P roll paper or 2P roll paper. In such setting, in a printing apparatus without winding mechanism of paper, if print is continued by feeding 2P roll paper, only one side of pull-up rollers in the printing apparatus is driven, and then the slack of the paper occurs because one of the paper is pulled powerfully in comparison with the other of the paper. Thus, there is a problem that a running jam of paper occurs if the amount of the slack of the paper exceeds a certain amount.